Mission Possible
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Taking a chance with a relationship is easy when you have a memory-erasing device. Micro-ice/Artie. Slash.


Mission Possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

"Don't tell me," Micro-ice said, crossing his arms in mock hostility. "You need my help again."

Artie grinned widely. "Okay, then, I won't tell you then…"

"It wouldn't matter if you did, you'd only wipe my memory again, I could be helping you out everyday and I wouldn't know a thing about it."

"Honestly Micro-ice, I told the truth when I said you've only helped a couple of times. Besides, we wouldn't be very good pirates if we constantly needed your help. So, are you coming or not?"

"Fine, but what are we doing?" In truth Micro-ice didn't mind assisting the Pirates, it made him feel cool and dangerous.

"You'll see, get on," Artie said gesturing to the snow-glider he was sitting on. Micro-ice got on behind Artie and they were off. They were going so fast that Micro-ice had to cling hard to Artie to prevent himself from falling off.

Artie liked the feeling of Micro-ice pressed close to him, his breath on the back of his neck, and he went over his reasoning for taking Micro-ice on this mission. Micro-ice was an adult now, but he still retained his youthful charm and his tendency to joke to cover up his lack of self belief. Artie also had to admit that Micro-ice was not bad looking either, a little short, but Artie liked short; he wasn't the tallest of blokes himself. He'd always been Micro-ice's biggest fan and now he found that interest turning into something else. Artie hadn't been in many relationships, just one to be precise, that had only lasted about a month before both he and Bennett had decided that they were better off as friends; there were no hard feelings. Being one of the Pirates meant that having a relationship of any sort was difficult, they were always busy, they were always on the run; just look at the way Sonny struggles to keep up with his son.

To Artie, it seemed like the answers always came in symmetry; he was busy and so he should chose someone equally busy to be his partner. Micro-ice was a famous Galactik football player, he was certainly busy. He'd been exposed to danger too, through all the events concerning Bleylock, the metaflux, and Netherball. Not to mention they had similar personalities; they shared a love of talking and they were both, for the most part, optimists. Therefore, Artie was able to back up his attraction to Micro-ice with reasoning as to why a relationship could work.

The fact that Micro-ice was seemingly straight didn't hinder Artie from coming to this conclusion; he never let the little things bother him.

And truth be told he didn't actually really need Micro-ice's help on this mission. It was relatively low-key, Technoid had been quiet recently (never a good sign) and so they had time to carry out minor missions like this one. All he had to do was steal some Technoid parts from the little bases they had stationed on every planet, just in case of emergence. This being Akillian, the base was minute, and ill-guarded. Bennett was supposed to have come with him, they were traditionally a team, but he'd gotten ill with something and had to stay behind. Artie could have handled the mission alone, he wasn't expecting any trouble, it's be just sneak in, steal parts, sneak out and then take the parts back to Sonny, but he liked working with a partner. Add to the fact that he had wanted to spend more time with Micro-ice and it was like destroying two Technoid robots with one shot.

Eventually, they reached their destination, the maintenance station was on the outskirts and Artie could tell just by looking at it that if was as rundown as he'd thought. Even so, as so as he and Micro-ice had dismounted, he flipped the switch that turned the bike invisible. There was no point in being careless.

"This is very simple," Artie said, quietly yet cheerfully, "we go it there, we steal some useful parts and then we depart."

"Right, but, ummm…Artie…how are we going to do all this without getting spotted by Technoid's robots?"

"Just follow my lead," Artie said, with a grin. He moved closer to the building and with the help of a device he opened a ventilation shaft and crawled in, gesturing for Micro-ice to follow him. He did and they both started to crawl slowly along, making as little noise as possible. Artie checked the plans for the building as he went along and stopped at a junction in the ventilation shaft. According to his plans, he was right above where the spare parts storeroom was. Micro-ice started to say something, but Artie shushed him; that was a first, usually is was he who everyone had to tell to shut up. Artie reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that looked rather like a pen. Slowly he began to burn a hole in the a part of the ventilation shaft. It would take a while before if would be big enough for them to get through but they had time, there would be no rushing on this mission.

Micro-ice was bored. It was taking a long time to cut through the stuff that the vent that they were in was made of. He'd expected a mission with a Pirate to be more exciting than this, he hoped that his previous encounters with the Pirates had been more eventful that this. In truth, he didn't really know why Artie had needed him along on this, it wasn't exactly like he was doing anything to help. He didn't exactly mind, it wasn't as if he'd had anything better to do with his day, but he just didn't really understand.

A while later and Artie was finished and there was a hole that was big enough to get through. Artie checked that the coast was clear before jumping down into the untidy room. Micro-ice did the same, saying "oof," as he landed on the floor, gracelessly. Artie tossed Micro-ice a bag to fill with parts as he did the same himself. He could easily tell which parts were the rarest, most valuable, or most needed and so chose these components deliberately. He smiled at the rookie mistake that Micro-ice made of only selecting the least heavy parts.

They were almost finished and just about to leave, when the sound of footsteps came unexpectedly towards the storeroom. There wasn't enough time to get them both back into the air-vent and so they quickly dashed into a small corner behind some large shelves where they would be shielded from view. Hopefully whoever was coming wouldn't look behind there. Artie wasn't taking any chances though, he got his blaster out in the ready, hoping that Micro-ice wasn't too scared.

The door opened and it sounded to Artie like three people walked in, one leader and two human guards, he estimated.

"I don't know what you stupid guards really heard, but I don't see anything in here. I don't know why anyone would come here anyway, I wouldn't if I had the choice but it seems that a prison sentence is enough to make a man unemployable in the top positions."

Artie felt certain he had heard that voice before, it sounded familiar but it had previously not sounded as bitter as it did here. He thought for a few moments before it struck him. _It was Baldwin! _Artie was surprised that he'd got out of prison so soon, he'd thought that he'd got a sentence of eleven years. Perhaps he had been let out for good behaviour but somehow he doubted that, someone at Technoid had probably used their influence to get him out early. He'd even managed to get re-employment with Technoid; so much for Technoid cleaning up their act.

The Baldwin and the guards walked around the room, checking that everything was fine, including the inventory on the shelves. Artie felt calm, despite the fact the footsteps were getting closer, he was used to this. Micro-ice, however, looked nervous. His breathing was starting to get heavier and he was starting to sweat a little. Artie mouthed at him to calm down and his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

They got closer and Micro-ice seemed to really be panicking, Artie was worried that he was going to give them away by making a sound and so he leaned in and kissed him. Micro-ice seemed so surprised that he relaxed momentarily.

Moments later Baldwin announced that it must have just been imagination on the part of the guards and they left the room. Artie broke away from Micro-ice and smiled at him to reassure him that it would all be fine.

"What was that ki-"Micro-ice said before Artie interrupted him.

"We'll talk later, we have to go now, we aren't out of danger yet." Artie checked that the coast really was clear before leaving their hiding place and hoisting himself up back into the ventilation shaft. He gave Micro-ice a hand and they slowly and cautiously crawled along so as not to raise any more suspicion. Eventually they were able to exit where they had first entered, both with their bags full of Technoid parts; all in all a successful mission.

On the snow-glider ride back Micro-ice didn't say anything, which was uncharacteristic, but Artie could tell that he was thinking.

"Thanks for the help, Micro-ice," Artie said, once they had arrived, safely, back at Micro-ice's house.

"Why did you…why did you kiss me?" Micro-ice blurted out.

"You were breathing so hard that they might have found us and that would be bad. And besides you're cute Micro-ice, I've always thought so; I'm your biggest fan remember," he said, smiling widely.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Micro-ice was suspicious, between Mei and Yuki, he'd had enough of being teased.

"Not at all, I was thinking of asking you out again, in fact."

"And what if I said no?" Micro-ice asked curiously.

"Then I have a device that would wipe your memory so that I would suffer no embarrassment," his smiled turned devilish at the idea.

"I certainly wouldn't repeat an experience like today, I've had enough excitement to last me a life time," Micro-ice added, shaking his head at the memories of the fear he had felt.

"I'll keep that in mind," Artie said as he got on his snow-glider, "you'll probably be seeing me again soon!"

**The End. I know this isn't my best work and I'm a bit unsure as to the characterisation, but I had fun writing it and so I decided to post it. Please review, I'd love to know your opinion!**


End file.
